Movie Night
by Carlalalita
Summary: 2 couples, the house alone. Matt's tired of waiting for Will to say yes, then Caleb & Irma get frisky? Add 3 more couples & a game of truth or dare, & what do you get? Fun & surprises! Matt's POV. Goes with Irma's Tale. Rated M - for a good reason!
1. Chapter 1: Watching Them Play

**This is a one shot for ****LordofDarkness2099, it's bolder than my usual, but not quite what she asked for - but I'll keep trying. I didn't want to waste the story so here it is...**

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is mine with influences from ****LordofDarkness2099**

* * *

**Movie Night, Part 1**

Exit to Eden – that was the movie we were watching. It was supposed to be a comedy with Dan Akroyd, but it was really pretty sexy. Will's mom was gone for the weekend, her one rule: I couldn't visit unless there were at least two other people in the house.

I think she's worried we'll have sex or something. But if she only knew that for about the last two weeks, Will had been pushing me away every time I tried for second base, she wouldn't have been worried at all. I on the other hand was worried, actually more than worried, I was hot and bothered all the time and my girlfriend was not giving me an outlet.

It's not good to be horny and watching soft porn, it was like my dick could see the picture of Dana Delany being eaten out. I sipped my soda to keep from drooling at the thought of doing that to Will.

We were sitting together on the sofa. Caleb and Irma were on the couch, Caleb's legs on the couch with Irma sitting on his lap. He made no secret of the freedom he enjoyed, his hands roaming her body – one hand on her thigh and one under her shirt.

I was ready to pop, everybody was getting some but me. My dick ached so, I knew I wouldn't be able to go the bathroom for hours. I drifted back to wondering how Will would taste, vaguely noticing that Caleb and Irma had started making out and petting. I put my arm around Will hoping she'd follow their lead, but she grabbed my hand firmly and put it back in my lap, never taking her eyes of the movie.

"Okay, I can't take anymore," Caleb commanded Irma, "You. Bedroom. Right now."

"What? Why?" Will and I watched to see what he intended.

"I'm tired of watching her getting eaten out, I'm horny and I want sex now, so move that body woman." Then he half dragged Irma down the hall, calling out behind him, "Will, we'll wash your sheets before you mom gets home."

Then we were alone, and we heard the radio come on in Will's room. We looked at each other and seemed to think the same thing, jumping up quietly to run and listen at the door to her room – were they really going to do it right now?

Will got there first, Caleb hadn't bothered to close the door all the way, and didn't seem to notice as he was too busy unbuttoning Irma's skirt as Maroon Five crooned in the background.

As her skirt fell to the floor, Caleb focused his attention to her top, all the while he never stopped kissing her passionately. I had to give the guy credit, he knew what he was doing, the hug wet spot on Irma's powder blue bikini panties said so. Caleb knew this too because his hand came back down to her vee and began massaging the material into her, making the spot bigger and wetter.

Looking over Will's shoulder, I had a great view. Into her ear, I whispered, "Wow, she's so wet," my voice deep and hungry, imaging the wet sounds I couldn't hear because of the music.

My dick jumped to full attention as Caleb peeled the wet panties down her hips, revealing a perfect triangle of deep brown curls. Will tried to back up and turn, but I pulled her back and held her to my body pressing my covered dick against the curve of her ass.

Caleb guided Irma back to the bed onto her bed and sunk to his knees. He stopped quickly to pull of his shirt then pulled her legs up and over his shoulders, diving face first into her pussy. Irma's fingers laced themselves through Caleb's hair, welcoming him to the center of her being, holding nothing back.

"Why aren't we like that? Why do you keep pushing me away?"

Again Will tried to turn and leave but I held her firm, "We've been together for two years now, you know I love you and you love me. Why won't you let me love you?"

Her body was so tense pressed against me, like she was afraid...was she be afraid of me? Of what we could be?

In the room, Caleb licked Irma with great relish, like she was his favorite flavor, maybe she was. I know that Will would be mine. Irma writhed and jutted her hips, even with my non-existent experience I could tell she was about to come.

I ground my hips against Will and in her ear, I coaxed, "Why are you afraid? Don't you trust me?"

I slid one hand up to her covered breast and gently teased the soft mound. My breathing was becoming heavy as I watched Caleb alternately suck from Irma's core.

Will's eyes were closed, I wanted her to see this with me, "Open your eyes, see how they're enjoying each other...they both want to give the other pleasure.

"Tell me Will..."

In a broken voice that I hoped was from lust, Will whispered, "I'm not afraid, I'm just not ready."

Not ready? Her breast were pointed and hard. I knew what we were seeing had to be affecting her. Growing bold, I moved my right hand slowly down from her breast and slid it under her skirt. Will tried to pull my hand away, but I didn't let her, instead I asked her, "Are you wet?"

Will said nothing, but my fingers found their answer, her panties were just as wet as Irma's. Feeling her warm moisture, I started to hope...

* * *

****

Please review and tell me what you think of the story!!

The main Irma & Caleb story is still in progress, please vote on my poll for the next romance for Cornelia: 

Cornelia needs a new boyfriend - who will it be Peter Cook from Earth or Caleb's best friend Aldarn from Meridian? Or both in a love triangle?

Cheers! 


	2. Chapter 2: Finally We Meet In Heaven

**This is a one shot for ****LordofDarkness2099, it's bolder than my usual, but not quite what she asked for - but I'll keep trying. I didn't want to waste the story so here it is...**

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is mine with influences from ****LordofDarkness2099**

* * *

**Movie Night, Part 2**

Advancing my touch, I slid her panties to the side and rubbed my hand across her sex, from the soft curls to her hot, wet slit. She felt so good, I moaned against her, tightening my grip on her waist out of need. Still staring through the crack in the door, Caleb was stepping out of his jeans and climbing confidently between Irma's open legs, sliding into her in one slow movement as her nails dragged down his back.

Caleb took one of Irma's breasts into his mouth and began pounding in and out of her pussy. Pacing myself with his rhythm, I smoothed my hand along Will's pussy, feeling her drench my finger tips. Caleb moved to the other breast, this time taking it in his teeth and pulling back slightly, never ceasing his invasion of her depths.

When he released Irma's breast, Will gasped, ground her ass against me then spread her legs giving me greater access. Having her encouragement, I began dipping one finger just inside her entrance on each down stroke. Will's pussy was hot and tight, almost sucking on my finger every time I pulled out.

Trailing kisses along her neck, I moaned, "God I need you Will, I want you right now."

Will turned her head, our lips finding each other as we both feed the flames of our need. Pulling away, Will stared at me then nodded.

I stepped back pulling her with me, afraid to let her go, and backed into the living room. Walking awkwardly, we bumped into the couch. Will turned to walk around it, but I captured her in my arms again, my front to her back, pulling her back to the back of the couch. I ran my hands up under her skirt again, pulling it up to her waist, then whispered, "Bend over."

"Um, Matt..."

"Trust me Will," I said as I unfastened my pants with my right hand and wiggled her panties down with my left. Once past her hips, I let the panties fall to the floor I dropped my own pants and stepped up to Will.

Using my feet to spread her legs, I gently pressed on her back with my left hand and and took hold of my dick with my right, and told her again, "Bend over please."

Will allowed me to guide her over the couch, bracing herself on her hands, then I began running the fingers of my left hand across her sex, finding her button and her entrance. I moved in close and guided my dick to her door, rubbing myself along her slit. With each touch, the tenseness in Will's body flowed away. She wiggled her ass and my dick throbbed hard, telling me it was time. I bent my knees and thrust forward, parting her outer and inner lips as my head slid into her heated silk.

With just the head in, I was in heaven and hungry for more – I wouldn't be satisfied until I had sunk every last inch into her and pumped her full of my gravy.

"Oh. My. God." Will ground out as I started pushing into her. I couldn't speak, too busy concentrating on the feeling of velvet covered steel squeezing my dick. She was so tight, I had to keep stopping, then pulling partially out and surging forward again to gain new ground. Even that slow and laborious in and out had my balls screaming to cum.

"Ugh...Will, I can't keep this up...can't hold out..."

Panting Will replied, her voice a trembling whine, "Just take me."

Placing my hands on her hips, I braced myself to thrust all the way inside her. I flexed my hips moving hard and fast until I met her barrier. I pulled back a fraction and barreled through, feeling her tear and shake as I broke through her hymen.

I was worried, I had hurt her, but being buried balls deep inside a woman for the first time was too much for my mind, I could speak or move. I didn't know what to do, so I stayed there pressed inside her until I could catch my breath.

Beneath me, Will continued to shudder and finally, I could tell she was crying...I had hurt her. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...do you want me to pull out?"

Will took a deep breath, then said in a wavering voice, "No keep going."

"Are you sure?"

She bit her lip and nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. I kissed her shoulder and told her, "I love you."

I really did love her, with all my heart and I knew that she loved me too. Here she was in pain because she wanted to make me happy, she had said she wasn't ready, maybe she wasn't. Through all the heat and pleasure, I was starting to see clearly. I braced my hands on her hips and began to ease out, trying to not cause her any more pain.

Will reached back, grabbing my hands pulling them back around her waist and holding them in her hands and pleaded, "No don't stop, please keep going!"

I nodded my face in her beautiful read hair, pulled us both to a semi standing position and pushed back in. This time Will moaned and gripped my arms tighter. I began slowly moving in and out, her body moved with me, her walls caressing me with each stroke. "Damn Will, your pussy is so awesome! So hot!"

"Mmm," Will moaned as our union got hotter and wetter, gasping, "oh wow" and she pressed her hips back into me.

"Told you we didn't need to rush," I heard Caleb's voice from behind us. "See they didn't even miss us." I continued stroking, picking up my pace hearing our audience.

"Okay...we should give them some space and privacy," Irma said as I reached between Will's legs and began to stroke her button, making Will moan.

"Fine with me, I want to try that position. It looks like fun."

"Caleb you are incorrigible," were the last words I heard as they headed back into the bedroom, I was on the verge of exploding and I wanted to take Will with me.

* * *

****

Please review and tell me what you think of the story!!

The main Irma & Caleb story is still in progress, please vote on my poll for the next romance for Cornelia: 

Cornelia needs a new boyfriend - who will it be Peter Cook from Earth or Caleb's best friend Aldarn from Meridian? Or both in a love triangle?

Cheers! 


	3. Chapter 3: Out of the Clouds

**This is a one shot for ****LordofDarkness2099, it's bolder than my usual, but not quite what she asked for - but I'll keep trying. I didn't want to waste the story so here it is...**

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is mine with influences from ****LordofDarkness2099**

* * *

**Movie Night, Part 3**

"Are you ready?"

"Gawd yes!" Will screamed as she spasmed and clenched. Feeling her orgasm start I pounded into her pumping her full of my seed. My balls boiled and ached, slapping against her with each forceful thrust as I gave her everything I had.

I collapsed on top of Will, spent but happy. Still inside her, I felt myself softening but still being caressed by the last waves of her afterglow.

When Will hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes, I thought she was probably uncomfortable. I pulled out slowly, still relishing the slosh of our movements. Her skirt fell back down as I pulled her up into my arms and set her on the couch.

I still had on my shirt, but my shoes, pants and drawers were in a pile on the floor. I thought about picking them up and putting them back on but why? If I was lucky I'd get to fuck Will at least once more before I went home, if not, I'd just dress later. Right now I was tired and sat down across from Will.

"Hey, come back over here," Will said looking at me.

"Give me a minute."

Will scooted to the edge of the couch and pulled her top off. She wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts bounced slightly once set free. The sight of the happy mounds made my bare dick stir, still tired but signaling it would be ready again soon. Along with the visual of Will, I could hear the climbing sounds of passion as Caleb and Irma as they sought another climax.

"They really go at it don't they? Sounds like they're having a lot of fun." Will said as she sat back and spread her legs, pulling up her skirt so I could see her pussy, our mixed fluids thick on her skin. "So when are you coming over here?"

"Give me a chance to get it back up and I'll be so deep inside you, you won't be able to swallow."

"How long does it take?"

"Let me see you put your finger in your pussy and I'll get hard a lot quicker." Following my directions Will rubbed her right hand from her stomach to her crotch, then across her nub. "Yeah like that, dip your finger in and get it really wet."

Will pulled her finger out and showed me the cream dripping off her digit. I had a good semi-hard and was enjoying our game. "You are so hot," I said sliding off the sofa and crawling over to Will, grabbing her wrist and moving her finger into my mouth.

"Mmm, we taste good..do it again but use two fingers," I directed, " spread use your other hand to open yourself wide first."

Will used her left hand to open herself wide then stuck one finger in her crotch and pistoned in and out and said, "No." Her finger still in her pussy as she leaned forward and licked my lips, stealing our taste from me.

She leaned back, looking at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "Do it yourself."

"A challenge...hmm, I'll take that challenge..." I said as I pulled her finger from her core taking my time licking it clean before I returned my attention to her wet sex. Sliding one finger in I watched Will's eyes close as she threw her head back in abandon enjoying the penetration.

"So this is what you were doing," I pulled out and then pushed back into her, this time with two fingers, "but this is what I told you to do."

Will gasped and wiggled her hips, I felt how tight she was stretching as I probed inside her. I stared at her juices shining on my finger as it was framed by her mass of red curls, her hand still holding her open wide.

"So pretty...cum for me, Will. Let me see you burn."

At my words Will gasped again and pressed her hips onto my fingers, "Mmm," she moaned, "so close..."

Searching her depths, I leaned forward taking her left nipple in my mouth and began alternately biting and sucking. To Will's panted request , "More." I inserted a third finger and rotated my thumb about her nub. I didn't know what she we do or if she would like it but I was pleased when she thrust her hips and chest forward and started to shake, her legs spasming.

Will's orgasm approached, making her squirming increase and as well as her wetness around my digits as I relentless surged into her. I rose over her and pressed my body to her slowly pulling my fingers out and sliding in my now firm rod.

My dick knew heaven when it found it and I began to flex deep into her, my tip finding her womb with each stroke. Will dug her nails in my cheeks and held on like her life depended on it. I placed my arms outside of her shoulders, lifting slightly off of her improving my position and leverage, then increased my pace until I reached a very steady and hard pace, pushing her head against the arm of the couch with each stroke.

"Oh yeah, here I come!", I said smiling into her lips claiming her mouth as my dick marked her body as mine.

Will's orgasm was set off by my squirting into her depths, she tipped her hips towards me tightened her grip around me again and again as she forced out her orgasm. So hot and wet, it was maddening, my balls squeezed load after load of man gravy into her. I looked into her eyes and saw passion and pleasure like I'd never imagined.

I slammed into Will with each shot, feeling and hearing her grunt of acceptance. When I had emptied by balls and soul into her I held tightly to her and rotated my hips against her, memorizing the feel of being one with her. Will moaned and I broke our kiss.

"Are you okay?"

Will gave a shallow nod and smiled, running her hand up my back and pulling me closer. I lay down wrapped in her arms and legs, unwilling to move or break the spell that we'd created together. I'd found a new side to Will, a new dimension to our relationship. I held her in awe.

"We've got post-sex munchies, you guys want to order a pizza?" Caleb asked as he leaned over the couch.

"Dude, a little privacy please!", I said looking over my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not the one that started was peeping through doors. Let's call it even you saw us, we saw you...Anyway, we're hungry so speak now or miss out on the pizza."

Will's leg relaxed against me and I heard her giggle. "I'm hungry too."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story!!**

**The main Irma & Caleb story is still in progress, please vote on my poll for the next romance for Cornelia: **

**Cornelia needs a new boyfriend - who will it be Peter Cook from Earth or Caleb's best friend Aldarn from Meridian? Or both in a love triangle?**

**Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I know that this is complete, but I'd be willing to continue if I get 5 reviews. **

**Also, let me know if you what Cornelia and Peter or Cornelia and Aldarn!!**

**Cheers!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreaming and Reality

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is mine with influences from ****LordofDarkness2099**

* * *

**Movie Night, Part 4**

I got home after two in the morning. Luckily my parents were asleep, cause if they'd have seen me they would have known something big happened. I had a huge grin and still reeked of sex and was in no hurry to shower.

I stripped out of my clothes and fell into my bed naked. My dick needed to be free, or so I thought. The feel of the sheets rubbing against me almost made me groan. I threw off the covers and sat up to open the window, I really needed to cool off. As I laid back down, the feeling of cool air flowing over my hot shaft eased me into sleep.

But even asleep, my body and sub-conscious mind were not ready to rest, not ready to release the sensations from earlier. As my conscious mind sank deep into slumber, colorful vision moved behind my eyes.

I could see Caleb and Irma again, as he forced his dick inside her wet hole, in my mind I could hear their wet sounds clearly, see Irma's face twist in a mix of pleasure and pain as Caleb pounded into her. In my dream, I could stand right next to them and see Caleb's cum dripping from her brown curls. Then the dream began to move on its own, as they turned and looked at me, asking as one, "Do you want to try?"

I watch as Caleb rolls off Irma, leaving her open to me, without thought or hesitation, I move between her legs and mount her – inserting my ready dick in on swift stroke. From my mouth a mixture of grunts and groans escape as I delve into her wet depths. Irma welcomes my touch, begs me to fuck her hard. I look over to Caleb, with a shrug he tells me, "Go ahead, nail her to the floor."

Now there is nothing that can stop me as I spear into her, humping as hard and as fast as I can. My breathing broken and my vision hazy as I grind our bodies together. Even in a dream, it's too much and I know I need to come. I don't have time to wonder if she's ready, in the dream I fill her, hot and wet adding my juice to Caleb's in her womb. It's hot and nasty, but somehow not enough. Irma's face morphs into Will and my dick wakes up with new vigor.

In the far reaches of my mind, I become aware of a tingle in my balls...not a dream tingle but a real tingle. I awake suddenly pulled from the dream as my body begins to respond to my dream orgasm. Before I even open my eyes, I know that my dick is swollen and hot – needed relief, starting to ooze my juice. I wrap my hand around the base and slide to the tip...its so sensitive I have to bite my lip. I use my pointer finger to touch the tip, more gently, smearing my wetness and soothing the burning need.

I picture Will on her back open before me, then remember how good it felt to slid inside the first time. I remember taking her cherry, the feeling of power and knowing no other guy would have have that part of her.

As I loose my self in imagining Will wrapped around me, hot, wet and clinching, I rub my dick head until my balls signal the coming of a flood. With purpose I begin to work my shaft, forcing out shots of semen that fly into the air then fall back hitting me on the stomach and legs. It's hypnotic to see my seed flying high into the air as the feeling of release explodes beneath my fingers. I want to make this last as long as possible, urging my balls to give me more as I thrust my hips into the air again and again.

When finally my spurts stop shooting and instead seep and drip, released my rod, watching it fall slowly to the side. I was sticky and wet, but too happy to get up and clean up, instead, I just lay their and enjoyed the feeling of my body coming to rest, dropping my hand to my sack and kneading the balls.

Man I hope I get to fuck Will again soon, I could feel the hunger building again in my balls already. I looked at the clock, I 'd been home for less than an hour...I wonder if Will was asleep yet?

I grabbed my cell and dialed her number, speaking quietly when she answered, "Hey Will, you asleep?"

Will giggled into the phone, "Uh, no...I'm too horny."

"Me too, I just had the best wet dream and then jerked of thinking about you. I want you so bad."

"Really?," came Will's breathy response.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get enough."

"Hey, I've got an idea, turn your phone onto vibrate and I'll call you back."

As I said okay, Will hung up an I wondered if she was planning to call me back for phone sex. I waited ...after five minutes, I was playing with my semi-hard dick again, wondering what Will had in mind. Ten minutes after I had hung up, a shadow appeared at my window, it was Will all guardianed up.

She stepped into my room and I whispered, "I thought you were going to call me?"

Will smiled big and answered in a soft voice, "I would have if your window hadn't been open." Then reverting to her normal form, she said jokingly, "But I can leave if you want me to."

I sat up and pulled her to my bare body and mumbled into her lips, "No way, not now not ever."

I started removing her clothes quietly, starting with her shirt then quickly taking a nipple in my mouth as my hands moved to her pants.

Will let out a deep moan as I chewed on the pointy nub and I released her to order her silence with a 'Shhhh'.

Will leaned her now naked body towards me and captured my lower lip between her own two plump petals and gently sucked, the feeling taking over my mind and body. I quickly moved to flip our position, I wanted her beneath me in the worst way. I moved one knee to spread her legs, then used the other to position her so that she would not be able to close her legs until I allowed her. We had to be quiet so that my parents didn't wake up but I wanted her to know that I planned on taking her until I was satisfied.

I slid my hands under her arms and over her shoulders puller her to me, further preventing her movements or control. She was mine and I was going to take her and her control.

I didn't bother checking to see how wet she was, I needed control and she would just have to accept me ready or not. As I pressed into her, I was not disappointed, she was so wet and ready, her heat surging into me with every pulse of her heart. I could feel her breathing speed up as I started moving inside her. I took my time kissing her as I move to leave no air between us. I gave her one.., two..., three sharp flexes of my hips, each time feeling her cervix against my dick and seeing the pleasure in her eyes.

I was at the edge again, I needed to fill her, feel my semen trapped between her womb and my dick until it leaked out.

Why did she make me this crazy? Nothing mattered except satisfying my dick by staying inside her.

"God, I hope you peed before you left home, 'cause I'm not pulling out for a while." I whispered in her ear.

Teasingly, Will responded, "Promises, promises."

I looked down at her, for a moment lost in the depth of her deep chocolate eyes. "Will, don't tempt me...or I'll fuck you until you can't walk or even close your legs. I can't take it...just barely holding back now, trying to give you time to peak with me..."

Will's gaze was soft as she ran her fingers through my hair and said lovingly, "Don't hold back, take me...I want to give myself to you."

"Are you sure?" I asked, trembling in the depths of my balls with need. At her nod, I captured her mouth to still any moans or screams as I began relentlessly jackhammering her pussy. With each stroke, I felt her shiver, felt her cervix as I attacked it. Soft whimpers escaped Will but I swallowed each as I passionately claimed her mouth as my orgasm filled her womb.

As I started to come, our motions changed from love making to pure fucking, it became impossible to touch her gently, all thought overtaken by the need to fill her body with my essence and scent. Never had I been so grateful for my platform bed that made no sound to give away my animalistic riding of Wills body.

Will's orgasm started shortly after mine, I pulled her knees up catching them in my elbows, opening her further to my assault and holding her in place. Her legs quivered as I gave her release but no control. My orgasm ended but she still quaked and squeezed my dick. In a swift move I pulled out of her and dropped down to sample our mixed fluid escaping from her slit. At the touch of my tongue, Irma moaned, a low quivering sound that spoke of deep pleasure.

Still holding her knees up, feet in the air, I licked her until I had consumed all of our dripped juices, sending her into a second orgasm, her hips jerking towards my face.

"Put the pillow over your face," I ordered giving her a moment to prepare for my next onslaught. Will looked down her body at me, her breasts and stomach were covered in sweat, then her head fell back and she grabbed the pillow. Before the muffle was fully in place I had dove back into wet folds and was deeply kissing and sucking for more of my prize. As expected Will screamed into the pillow as her pussy gave me my due.

A moan of pleasure slipped from me as my lips brushed her clit, I watched her shiver and try to move her legs, but I held her still. With my tongue, I began to apply teasing swipes to her nub watching her hood sink back. I rewarded her with a long slow lick followed by gently suckling on her center, even as her hips jerked uncontrollably.

As her body quieted, I lifted my head to see that the pillow had fallen away, Will's eyes were closed and she was breathing through her open mouth. I smiled knowing how deeply I'd touched her, then casted my gaze once more to her center, bright red and throbbing with the last of her afterglow.

"Hey Will."

She responded in a raspy, "Yeah?"

"God you taste good." With a smile I rose up over her again, releasing her her legs to slide down the outside of my own. "And you feel awesome," I said as I re-sheathed my dick in its new home, "I think I'm addicted."

As I pressed into her, Will looked at me with a smirk and said, "Is that a dick joke?"

I returned her smile, "No joke," I whispered into her lips as I started our fuck dance anew. I ride her again hard and deep, as our juices slosh out between our tight union. She feels so good, fits me like a glove. This time she leads me to orgasm, starting deep inside her...I can feel her cervix move giving me more stimulation on my dick head - it make me start to come so suddenly, I'm not prepared for the twist in my balls. But it feels so good...Will clings to me, our sweat mingling and her breast pressed to my chest.

"Oh yeah, here it comes!" I growl. Deeper, I want to be deeper insider her. Still moving I sit up on my knees and lift her butt by putting her knees over my arms. As she lifts off the bed, I drive into her my seed with my hardest strokes, pulling all the way out and rushing all the way in. I can see her spasm every time, her willingness and acceptance only making me shoot deeper into her womb. I had filled her. Every part of her womb held my seed and I planned on keeping her happy and filled for a very long time.

**

* * *

**

Please review and tell me what you think of the story!!

**Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is mine with influences from ****LordofDarkness2099**

* * *

**Movie Night, Part 5**

Friday night, Will's mom was traveling again, not due back home until late Saturday. Once again we were camped out watching another chick flick, the girls had chosen, 'Sex and The City'. The other big difference was that this time all of the guardians and their boyfriends were with us, not just Irma and Caleb.

Now that every one knew about the girls being Guardians and Meridian, Cornelia and Peter had been getting pretty cozy. Taranee was more than a little uncomfortable having her big brother hanging with us, Nigel was even more tense – afraid to touch his girlfriend for fear of her brother's rage. Nigel and Taranee sat on the floor sharing a bowl of popcorn, but careful to not touch. Next to them was Hay Lin and Eric – Hay Lin stretched out on the floor and Eric sitting besides her, absently stroking her hair and shoulder. Irma and Caleb had claimed the two-seat sofa and as usual were a mash of entwined arms and legs, stealing passionate kisses when ever the mood hit them. Cornelia and Peter shared the full length couch with Will and I, even in the dark I'd seen him slide his hand under her shirt to grope her tits.

Not wanting to draw attention to the change in our relationship, I sat with my right arm around Will, when all I really wanted was to pull her on my lap and bury my face in her tits sucking on her sweet rosy nubs. Will added to my torment by holding my left hand and casually brushing the back of her hand across my jeans covered dick. I needed to 'reposition' badly.

On screen, an image of Miranda and Steve fucking heatedly in missionary position then switching to cowgirl, caused Hay Lin to gasp, "I can't believe they showed that!"

True to form, Caleb grumbled, "I can't believe I'm here watching actors pretend to have sex when I could be home having sex." Irma elbowed him in the ribs and he finished with an 'oof'.

Cornelia teased, "How could he be horny already, Irma could hardly walk when they got here."

Caleb looked back at Cornelia over his shoulder with a smile, "I'm always horny for more of my wife."

Shaking her head in resignation, Irma confirmed, "It's true, he's pretty much always ready for more sex."

"And this movie is so not helping."

Will and Irma giggled.

"Hush you guys, I can't hear the movie," clucked Taranee, the biggest Sex and the City fan of the group.

Will grabbed the remote and click the TV off. "Well before Caleb loses control, why don't we do something else?"

"Okay, anybody want to play Monopoly?" asked Hay Lin as she stretched and sat up.

"Boring...hey Will have you got any video games?" asked Eric.

Nigel and Peter both nodded in agreement. But leave it to Cornelia to KO that plan.

"Yeah, sure you can play video games if you want to piss off your girlfriends, guaranteeing that none of you will get any makeout time for a week from us if you zone out with games on us," Cornelia snarked.

"Yeah, if you ignore us now for games, payback will be brutal," added Taranee. Nigel visibly grimaced at the thought of losing any of the few makeout privileges he had.

"Okay," Peter agreed, "no need to go there. How about cards?"

"That is such a guy idea!" wailed Irma.

"Okay genius, what do you suggest?" asked Caleb.

In unison, Irma, Will and Cornelia suddenly said, "Truth or Dare!"

"Oh I love that game!" squealed Taranee.

"Me too, we play it at every sleep over," chimed in Hay Lin.

I rolled my eyes, "So it's a girl's game – am I going to end up wearing a dress?," I asked jokingly.

"Only if I think you have the legs for it," Will returned with a lecherous look and a wiggle of her brows.

So it's going to be like that, huh? Silently the lines were drawn girls against boys...We got two bowls from the kitchen one for the names of the girls and one for the names of the boys. Once each bowl was filled with folded slips of paper, we all gathered in a circle, every guy next to his girl but not on her team.

"Okay so who starts?"

"Oh!! Oh! I will!", Hay Lin bubbly as ever got the ball rolling by drawing a slip, "Um, I got Caleb's name. Okay, so truth or dare."

Caleb looked a little confused, then I remembered he had not grown up on earth and explained quickly, "its a game of challenges you either have to tell the truth or perform a dare. But first you chose then she'll tell what your fate is."

Nodding, Caleb chose, "Truth"

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

All the girls stared at Hay Lin's tame choice of questions, until Caleb spoke up and said with a sly smile, "Pink."

All eyes turned to him in disbelief, I couldn't help razzing him, "No way, dude you are such a liar. There's just no way...prove it." I challenged.

Even Irma, looked surprised to hear his answer, but Caleb just calmly replied, "Yeah, for a couple of weeks now..."

"I challenge too," said Corny, "now you've got to prove it!"

"I love eating Irma's pussy, its a great shade of pink and it turns me on." Caleb stated simply. All eyes turned to a very red-faced Irma for confirmation.

"Hey!" she groused, as she gave Caleb's are a pinch but meekly nodded. "That's personal information...!

"It's your game, I'm just playing by the rules."

Nigel managed to finally speak and asked, "Dude you really go down there?"

"Frequently."

Irma's elbow sunk into his ribs as she gave him a look.

"What? I've got nothing to be ashamed about." He looked to Nigel and added, "And she tastes great."

Growing bored, Corny interrupted with, "Anyway, let's keep going...this is going to be very interesting."

Next to pull a name was Eric. "Taranee, truth or dare?"

Always the one to play it safe, Taranee chose truth.

But Cornelia was really out for blood when she mocked, saying, "Well that's no surprise, that's what she chooses every time we play and there's absolutely nothing good to ask her because she such a model teenager."

"Hey that not true!" Taranee flared back.

Will weighed in her opinion, "Yeah, T it kinda is, I've never seen you take dare more than once in any game – and we all already know your truths."

"Hey! You are so wrong, just because, I-"

"Wait, just let me ask my question – I've got a good one. Taranee _would_ ever you let Nigel go down on you, that is if things were physical?"

This time Taranee was the one whose face lit up like a beacon. Nigel's interest visibly perked up as we all waited for her answer.

"Not gonna happen," Peter said very threatening from across the circle.

"Don't try to speak for me and quit threatening my boyfriend!"

"Taranee!!!" Will and Irma cried in unison, urging her to stop stalling.

"Okay...um yes, I would," she said quietly, then added in a louder voice, "That's if we were you know..."

A huge smile snaked across Nigel's face that even Peter's glare couldn't dampen. I know for a fact that in the two years they'd been dating, Taranee had staunchly held out resisting all of Nigel's attempts to make it to even second base. The guy was in love and miserable, living on the hope that someday...

"Nope I don't believe it," charged Corny.

"Me neither," added Irma.

Taranee looked around pleadingly to the last to unspoken females in the room. Will just shrugged. Hay Lin thought for a second then said, "I just don't think you could do something like that either."

"Come on, you guys it was a 'what if' question. Besides why do you think I couldn't decide to do it?"

"Taranee, you're not even comfortable with petting. There's no way you'd let him go down on you. I can't even imagine you two having sex. I think you'd run out of the room screaming if Nigel ever got you naked." Of course it was Cornelia that made that comment.

"Ouch, harsh much, Corny."

"Ladies, let's not fight, on with the game," smoothed Caleb.

"Okay, who's next?" I asked.

Taranee grabbed a piece of paper and her eyes lit up, "Peter, truth or dare."

With a sly smile, Peter leveled his gaze to Taranee, "Let's get this party started! Dare little sister – do your worst."

Seeing her chance for payback against both Cornelia and Peter, Taranee started slowly, "I dare you to...moon Cornelia."

Peter stood up, unsnapped and zipped his jeans, promptly pulled them to his knees to reveal he wasn't wearing underwear then bent over and waved his ass in Cornelia's face.

Audible gasps came from all the girls as they got a wicked view of both his ass and package. Hay Lin covered her eyes and all the guys burst out cheering and laughing as Peter stood back up, pulled his pants back up, zipped then sat down.

As Peter celebrated with fists bumps with all the guys, he taunted Taranee with a cheeky smile, saying, "Like Caleb said, I've got nothing to be ashamed of...and now everybody here knows it."

For the first time in the game Cornelia was silent.

Nigel made a show of digging in the bowl with the four remaining names. Opening his slip with a flourish and announcing, "Irma..."

We made one complete round with everyone being called on. The funniest part was when Hay Lin was dared to put her hand down Eric's pants – she was mortally embarrassed, but he seemed to enjoy it. As the second round began, I decided to take it a little higher, "For this round let's make the truth or dares to couples."

Everyone agreed, Hay Lin and Taranee a little reluctantly, but they kept playing. Each couple decided what they would take as a team, truth or dare. It was no surprise when everybody chose dare. Then starting at Hay Lin and Eric, we were going to give the dare to the couple to our right. That meant Hay Lin and Eric came up with the first dare for Taranee and Nigel.

"You two have to go into the closet and make it from first to third base in 7 minutes. You know like in the game seven minutes in heaven," Hay Lin informed of the joint dare. It was easy to guess that Eric was the mastermind behind the dare - eager to help his friend out. But it's the kind of favor on sex starved guy should do for another sex starved guy. It still sounded strange, hearing the words come out of Hay Lin's mouth.

Nigel was up in a flash practically dragging Taranee to the hall closet for the chance to do more than kiss. As the door closed, Hay Lin padded down the hall to the bathroom and Cornelia went into the kitchen carrying her glass.

"What's the big idea with that dare? That's not long enough do really do anything...at least not do it right." Caleb asked having never played 7 minutes in heaven.

Peter shook his head and explained, "C the whole goal is that if they do anything at all they lose track of time and 'POW' the door gets opened on them at the worst possible time. If their too scared to do anything they walk out on time and they lose the dare."

"Oh..." Caleb nodded slightly still a little lost.

Irma and Will both crawled to the closet door to listen. I couldn't help notice how great Will's ass looked as it swayed just out of reach, "Damn." I breathed.

From the other side of the circle, Caleb echoed my thoughts, "Right now I could use a dare to get Irma in a closet,"

"Yeah but for you two that's not a challenge. We'd have to dare you two not to touch each other." I said.

"You are not one to talk," Caleb retorted.

Cornelia and Hay Lin looked from Caleb to me and raised their eyebrows. Picking up on the change in discussion, Peter said out loud what the girl's were obviously thinking. "So you finally tapped that ass, huh? Nice job Matt!"

From the closet, Will glared and huffed at Peter, but I could only smile. He said it but I thought it, after all it had taken me more than two years to get in her panties.

Eric cast me a questioning glance and I replied with a quick nod. His own smile echoed Peter's praise of my accomplishment, but he quickly erased the smile as Hay Lin came back into the room.

"What did I miss?" she asked innocently.

"Umm, nothing," Eric quickly covered, "who's next?" I have to wonder if Hay Lin knows that Eric is going to be a sex fiend when he finally climbs between her legs.

Cornelia chose then to come back into the room with a fresh drink and a bag of chips. "We can't go on, their supposed to give the dare for Will and Matt."

"You know, I don't think they'll be able to come up with a really good dare for Matt and Will."

Cornelia stared at Eric, "Oh, please after dating for two years their both so frustrated there's tons of things we can make them do."

"Not anymore," Peter smirked as Cornelia started to choke on her diet soda.

"Will!" Peter's words were not lost on Hay Lin, "when did that happen?"

Will deflected attention from our relationship by saying loudly, "Times up!!" and yanking the closet door open.

Out tumbled Taranee and Nigel. Nigel's shirt and pants were unbuttoned. Taranee's wasn't wearing her shirt and her skirt was lift up between them as Nigel's was hand shoved between her legs sawing in and out, with Taranee enjoying every second of it.

Surprisingly the first person to speak was Eric, "Go Nigel! Whew!!" as he clapped his approval seeing Nigel take full advantage of his chance with Taranee.

"Eric!!"

"What?," he looked at Hay Lin, "I'm a guy. If you ever let me get the chance, I'm going to fuck you blind." If she didn't know before, I think this is a great clue.

Back by the closet, Nigel and Taranee struggled to pull themselves together, Nigel slowly removing his hand while casting a heated look at Taranee. Taranee sheepishly began to search for her shirt, her flushed skin telling everyone that she had not wanted to stop.

Peter began to laugh furiously, "Little man developed some balls after all!"

"Damn, if that were us, and you got me that heated up, I'd drag you into the bedroom and finish what I started." Caleb told Irma diving into her lips, running his hands along her sides and breasts.

Just as I was sure Caleb was about to go caveman with Irma again and drag her off to fuck her like an animal, Nigel stood up and grabbed Taranee's hand. "I've had enough, you bedroom now."

Ignoring the fact that her older brother was present, Nigel pulled Taranee into Will's room. We all knew what was going to happen as we heard the door close.

"Okay, do we continue the game?" Irma asked.

"Or do we peep?" Will continued as if one thought.

Caleb and I shared a smile and both moved towards the hall, followed by our girls. It was no surprise to hear Peter and Cornelia whisper, "Wait up."

But when Hay Lin asked quietly, "How are we all going to see?" Everyone turned around in shock to see that they were just as perverted as the rest of us.

Just like before the door was partially open, but I know I heard it close. "Will how'd it get open?" I asked quietly.

"It hangs badly...always opens up, I have to put a book behind it to keep it closed." All the girls nodded, knowingly.

"We have to remember the book when we spend the night so we don't trip going to the bathroom."

I pulled Will into my arms, at last able to press her to my body. I snaked my hand into her waistband and gently stroked my fingers through her curls as we watched.

Naked on the bed, Nigel had Taranee pinned beneath him as he fingered her pussy, making her thrash and buck with need. I heard him ask softly, "Can I?" And I guess Taranee nodded because she said nothing but Nigel raised up and began feeding his dick into her.

Around us in the darkened hall, everyone had paired off and I was sure they were doing pretty much the same as Will and I, groping and teasing. From somewhere came a sound of wet skin sliding together, I assumed it was Caleb and Irma, always being the boldest, as he was openly massaging her breast with one hand and the other seemed to angle towards her pussy.

Will gasped as Nigel began rocking his hips forward, opening Taranee's chasm. I turned my attention back to them in time to see him stop, then surge forward – popping Taranee's cherry, evident as she jerked and let out a short scream. What was so surprising is that Taranee didn't whimper in pain at the lose of her virginity or beg Nigel to stop, instead she began to beg Nigel for more.

"Oh god, yes, harder," Taranee moaned loudly as Nigel took her cue and began to roll his hips discovering her depths and learning their unique rhythm. I watched as Taranee dug her nails into Nigel's ass, demanding more.

To my right, I heard Caleb pull Irma away. Hay Lin and Eric moved up to take their place. Eric leaned one hand on the door frame and wrapped the other arm around Hay Lin.

I took a quick look behind me, to find that Corny and Peter were also gone. Will's eyes were locked on the sight of Nigel rising up and pulling all the way out of Taranee then slamming back into her. Every time he nailed Taranee, Will pushed her ass back against my aching and hard dick. My fingers roamed Will's pussy, feeling the way her juice soaked her curls. I wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

I took one last look at Hay Lin and Eric, his hand was lazily rubbing along her smooth exposed stomach as he nibbled at her neck and ear, occasionally capturing her lips for a kiss as they watch Taranee and Nigel.

I pulled my girlfriend back into the living room, finding Peter and Cornelia had claimed the sofa, making out, arms and legs wreathing together. On one end of the couch, Caleb had pulled Irma into his lap as they made out too. But I was sure Caleb had at least two fingers plunged inside Irma as they kissed.

"Well that ends the game," Will said as I gathered her in my arms, pressing my needy dick to her crotch, debating taking her on the kitchen table or in the bathroom.

Looking up, Caleb smirked, " Nah, I think it's just changed to 'Go Fuck Your Girl'."

"If that's the case, we're losing," pouted Irma, "because I have not been fucked."

Picking up on her teasing attitude, Will chimed in, "Hmmm, and we never figured out who won, so maybe we should change the game to who can fuck the most..."

"Hey personally, I prefer quality over quantity, how about the longest orgasm?," offered Cornelia.

"If you girls keep talking like that my dick is going to burst right here in front of everybody," I said, pictures forming in my mind of what they proposed.

Ever so slowly Will rubbed her hand across my bulging jeans and asked, "So are you _up_ for the challenge?"

That pushed me too far. I grabbed Will's hips and spun her around, pressing her back to my stomach with one arm as I unfastened my jeans with the other. Before she could say a word, I pushed her over the arm of the couch and lifted her skirt and began sliding her panties down to her ankles.

Will tried to stand back up saying, "Matt, not here!"

I put my hand between her shoulder pushing her back down and used my feet to spread her legs, "I'm up for the challenge, but I don't think you knew what it meant", I told her as I looked hungrily at her wet slit. "I think you dared me to fuck you repeatedly-"

On the far side of the couch, Caleb lifted Irma from his lap and stood up, interrupting, "No the challenge was who can fuck the most and have the longest orgasm." All the while he pulled Irma into the same position as Will on their side of the couch. It suddenly hit me that Irma wore a lot more skirts lately, as I watched Caleb expertly hike up her short skirt and simply move the crotch of her panties out his way and slide smoothly into her wet depths as she moaned.

With a grunt, Caleb, joked, "I'm in." Then he began to stroke Irma, grasping firmly on her hips with each hit. With each thrust the couch moved towards us and I realized I'd been so busy watching Caleb claim Irma that I'd forgotten I was still hanging in the wind.

"Son of a..." I said as Caleb obviously showed off with each quake of the furniture. I pressed my dick into Will, hearing her gasp as I stretched her pussy open with one quick stroke.

The couch bounced and moved as I drove into Will and opposite us Caleb gave Irma his all. I couldn't see what Cornelia and Peter were doing behind me but I heard Corny scream and Peter grunt out, "Oh Yeah..."

Stretched over the arms of the couch both Will and Irma tried to find a way to brace their bodies for our attacks. I watched Irma's boobs bounce and shake pressed to the cushion just like I knew Caleb was seeing Will's do.

I watched as Caleb leaned over Irma and reached one arm around Irma, then she began to scream, "Oh gawd!!"

Caleb looked up to see me staring, and told me "I'm playing with her clit, she'll come quicker this way."

Taking the hint, I copied his movements, draping myself over Will, and sliding my fingers through her curls to find her button. As soon as I moved into her slit, I felt the hard bud, hot and wet. With one quick rub, I felt Will clench around my dick. "Oh yeah," I moaned as she began to buck beneath me.

I rubbed deep circles on her clit, making her spasm again and again. Every time she clamped around me, the need in my balls increased until by the fourth spasm, I knew I had to come. I needed Will to come with me. "Into her hair I pressed my face, inhaling her scent, then I moved my mouth to her ear, whispering, "Come for me."

As I sawed in and out of Will's tight pussy, I heard Irma start to pant and looked up to see Caleb lathing kisses down her shoulder and chin as he rocked deeply into her, drawing out her orgasm as he rode her. At that moment, we all looked up seeing the couple across from us reach climax.

I nailed Will hard, my balls swinging with each stroke. I gave her womb my huge load of cum, working hard to make it last longer than Caleb and Irma. Will was quivering and very sore when I finally stopped shooting into her. I had cum inside her until she dripped with my seed, but Caleb was still going. Irma's orgasm ended shortly after my own. But Caleb is either a machine or an animal, it was amazing he didn't break Irma's hip, as Irma came down he just fucked on...grunting as he powered jizz into her telling her they weren't through yet. Irma looked well fucked and tired but within two minutes of her first orgasm I could tell she was going to cum again.

Amazed I stay lodged inside Will as we both watched Caleb push Irma over the edge again into bliss. You could hear each slap get wetter and wetter as he continued to power into Irma.

Turning my attention back to my own girl and dick. I gently pulled out and stood up, helping Will off the couch, pulling her into my arms for a kiss. It was obvious Caleb was the undisputed winner, time for me to focus on personal satisfaction.

I'd forgotten about Peter and Cornelia being in the room until I heard a loud slurping sound. Will and I turned in time to see Peter on his knees, his tongue deep inside Cornelia pussy as she squirmed her hips on the edge of the sofa and her head thrown back, eyes closed, enjoying being munched.

"Hmmm, I want a taste," I told Will.

She quickly sat on the sofa, just a cushion from Irma with Caleb on top of her back, as they came down from the previous orgasm.

As Will spread her legs and lifted her skirt, I moved into position hungry to taste her again. I sucked the mixture of our juices from within her and kissed her deeply, my tongue probing her pussy until she began to quiver and moan.

To my right, Caleb still lay on top of Irma but had started fucking her anew, slow and deep this time, each stroke making Irma's knees bend and shake. I could see her bite her lip as she held on for the ride. At her shoulder, Caleb grinned, alternately nibbling and kissing between her shoulder and neck.

I licked up Will's pussy and began to focus on her clit, making her legs shake. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb lift his head and watch as I sucked on her as if she could give me my next meal. Will rocked madly back and forth, threading her hands in my hair, egging me on, desperate for the orgasm she knew I would give her.

From behind us, Cornelia began to scream, short staccato bursts, "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Startled, I turned to see Peter was again working her pussy with his tongue having added fingers to the mix. Corny threw one leg over his shoulder and shoved her pussy into Peter's face. Peter dived in with a vengeance as Will grabbed my face between her hands and directed me back to work. I smiled as, like Peter, I dived back into my favorite flavor.

At our side, Caleb decided to change positions and lifted up quickly, pulling Irma up and then laying her back across the arm of the couch, this time on her back, one leg over the back of the couch, one foot on the floor, her butt resting on the arm of the couch as he knelt before her and started to slurp at her wet snatch.

With that it was official, we were all muff diving and the scent of sex filled the air.

Just as Will was ready to burst, I sat up, pushed my pants off my hips and sat down, then I pulled her off and into my lap. "Straddle me." I told her as I lay back on the floor. Will quickly complied and I was able to slide my dick into her wet walls with a deep groan.

Even though she was on top, I guided our movements, surging into her then pulling out. Will leaned forward balancing herself by placing her palms on my chest. I noticed in this new position, Will's was face closer to Irma's, Will was almost able to stare Irma in the face. I'll bet she'd never dreamed this would happen.

Will rode me harder, making my balls grow tight and needy as I watched her breast bounce in her thin T-shirt. I gripped her hips in place and began to slam up into her as my seed started to shoot. As I started to come, Irma changed her position, arching her back and placing her hands behind her on my thighs, to my dick that move was heaven. It increased the friction, causing her to orgasm with me and with every spasm and blast, I felt my balls practically pop.

I completely lost track of time and our surroundings as I focused on putting everything I had into her womb. There was only me and Will as I emptied myself into her. With my last shot, I sat up and again gathered her to my arms, wanting to her taste on my lips and fill my nose with her scent. Housed inside her, we finished our love making, with long minutes of tender touches and deep kisses, ignoring all around us.

As our kisses became nips at each others lips, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Inches away, Caleb lay on top of Irma on the couch and said, "Post-sex pizza?"

I nodded, and from behind us Peter added, "Pepperoni."

We all waited but no one moved. I glanced over to see Peter had Cornelia pinned to the love seat, with her legs spread wide, obviously Peter was still stuck inside her. Caleb on top of Irma on the couch still stroked her gently with his hips. Me and Will on the floor, her legs wrapped around me, while I stayed buried inside her. We were all well fucked and sated, but nobody wanted to withdraw from their girl's pussy.

Irma turned her head to Will and said, "They're going to starve us."

From beneath Peter, Corny threatened, "Not if they want to get fuck again any time soon."

Peter moved so fast I could have sworn I heard a 'pop' as they separated. Pulling up his pants he moved quickly to the phone and asked, "How many pizzas do we need?"

"Three." I told him as I lifted Will off my semi-erect shaft, then stole a quick kiss before I lay down to slide my jeans back up my hips and fasten up.

Caleb didn't move, but smiled down on Irma as she asked, "Aren't you going to let me up?"

"Nope, that threat doesn't work with me, we're married – it's your wifely duty to fuck me."

"Okay, how about this: I have to pee!"

"Can't you hold it?" Caleb teased, even as he moved quickly, sliding out and pulling up his jeans then helped Irma up, smoothing down her skirt before she headed to the bathroom.

Peter ordered the pizzas, then he and Cornelia headed into the kitchen. Will stood up making sure her skirt was down then picked up her panties, which I quickly snatched from her and stuffed into my pocket.

"I'll keep those." Curious, I wondered out loud, "I wonder what happened with Hay Lin and Eric and Taranee and Nigel.

Caleb shrugged and Will lifted her brows. Without a word we decided to go look. As we passed the bathroom, Irma came out and fell into step already knowing what we were doing. As we turned the corner, to Will's room, we found it empty – no Hay Lin or Eric. Inside the room, Taranee and Nigel were still asleep, a mass of arms and legs wound together and sweating. We started backing up just as Cornelia and Peter walked up and asked, "Where are Eric and Hay Lin?"

We answered the question with various shrugs and looks of confusion. We turned to look in the only other possible place they could be. The door closest to the bathroom, Will's mom's room. We cracked the door open to see in Susan Vandom's bed lay a fully clothed Hay Lin and Eric, kissing passionately and grinding together with Eric on top of Hay Lin in a dry approximation of sex.

Leaning on the door frame, Irma cleared her throat, "Hey we just ordered pizza, you guys want some?"

Startled the two broke their embrace, with Eric rolling aside – both sported very red cheeks, that were colored more from their activities than from embarrassment. First to find their voice was Eric, "Yeah we'll be right there."

Will stood on her toes to peak in around Irma and Corny, then added "And straighten up in here, you guys will get me grounded for life."

As everybody headed back to the living room, I veered back to Will's room, knocking loudly on the door as I walked in. Two sets of sex weary eyes peaked open and I told them, "We just ordered post-sex pizza so get dressed if your hungry."

I went back into the living room to find that everyone had moved into cleanup mode. Will collecting dishes, Peter gathering trash, Caleb opening the window, Irma straightening the couch cushions and Corny standing at the far end of the couch staring.

I wondered what Cornelia was looking at and walked over, just as she announced, "I am so not cleaning that! Caleb and Irma did it, they can darn well clean it." With that she marched to the couch that she and Peter had shared and began straightening the sofa.

Everyone looked to the where Cornelia had been standing, I arrived first to find the wet trail that dripped down the side of the couch and created a small puddle on the floor. Stunned I added, "Ummm, yeah their going to need a mop."

By this time Will and Peter were dying of curiosity and practically fell over each other to see what we were talking about.

"Holy shit!"

"Okay, just tell me it isn't..."

Irma flushed red from her shoulders to her forehead. Caleb laughed, "It's just cum, don't worry, I'll clean it."

"Who cums like that?," Cornelia asked disbelieving.

Irma moved to shut Caleb up, but he dodged her, laughing again and explained, "Irma does when I nail her G-spot."

Peter looked impressed and offered Caleb a fist bump, "Who knew, all these years I've been calling Irma 'Squirt' who knew she'd grow up to be a squirter."

At Peter's comment, Irma punched Caleb's arm and whined, "Caleb!"

"Squirter?," Taranee repeated as she, Nigel, Eric and Hay Lin all entered the room. "What are you guys talking about?"

Irma punched Caleb again.

"What?!" Caleb captured Irma in his arms as she attempted to flee to the kitchen, I presumed to hide in embarrassment. " I told you before, I...we have nothing to be ashamed of...actually I'm really proud of you."

In answer to Taranee's question Will pointed to the liquid stains.

The four walked over to view the side of the couch, Hay Lin's high pitched question echoing throughout the room, "What the heck is that?"

Ever the queen of delicacy, Cornelia spoke up first from her position sitting on the sofa across from the commotion, answering Hay Lin's question with a bit of a pout, "Apparently its Irma."

"Ew! Did she get sick?"

At this Peter, Caleb and I started to laugh at how very much the opposite of being sick had caused the stain.

Irma pulled free of Caleb's arms and plopped on other end of the couch and explained, "No I didn't get sick. When Caleb and I have sex, he knows how to give me a G-spot orgasm and it makes me cum really hard."

"You fucked her till she peed?...On the couch?" asked Nigel, incredulously.

Caleb laughed so hard he doubled over, I was no help as I thought I was about to bust my guts on the floor.

Exasperated, Irma ground out, "Its not pee! But it is sort of embarrassing. I just...squirt...okay! I get really excited and it makes me cum so hard that I ejaculate."

"Wow, that's _soo_ hot," a stunned Eric said when he finally spoke.

"Eric!"

"What? I'm just saying..." I suspect Eric may try to outdo us all...but hey, at least he's consistent...Hay Lin shouldn't be too surprised.

I had to admit, I agreed with Eric, "Caleb we have got to talk technique! Teach me!"

"Dude, if you're giving lessons, I've got to learn that trick too," Peter agreed with me. "Plus you guys missed how this man fucks...its sad to have to admit, but he outlasted me and Matt."

Taranee and Hay Lin stared around the room not knowing what they had missed. But Nigel and Eric were only interested in making sure they caught up.

I saw Cornelia and Will both stalk to the kitchen, followed closely by the other girls. As Nigel asked, "What the heck have you guys been doing in here?"

"Dude, after you took Taranee into the back we all snuck back and peaked. Then me, Will, Caleb, Irma, Cornelia and Peter came back in here horny from watching you guys go at it."

Caleb cut in, "So we changed the game to who can fuck the most and cum the longest."

Eric's jaw dropped, "You guys group fucked and I missed it?"

"Not quite," clarified Peter, "we only did our own girls, nobody got butt naked, and we stayed in our own part of the room."

"Yeah," I joked, pointing to the stain, "That's where Caleb and Irma were."

The doorbell rang signaling the pizzas had arrived and the girls came out of the kitchen. Irma seemed less up set, but Corny still acted like she had an attitude.

As we attacked the pizzas, Nigel grinned and teased Cornelia, "Hey Cornelia, you were partly wrong...I got her naked, but she didn't run out of the room...she screamed but she didn't run out of the room."

"Who knew?" shrugged Cornelia, admitting defeat.

"I used to think you guys were such sweet kids, I never would have guessed you were so wild. Let alone dreamed T would go buck wild," said Peter as he wrapped an arm around Cornelia and added, "But I'm glad I was wrong, I like this side of you."

I looked at Will and told her, "You know you'll never again be able to truthfully tell your mom we're getting together for a 'safe' night of watching movies.

"Personally, I hate your selection in movies and only came tonight because Matt begged me to so he could be with you while your mom's gone. But I really like this game of truth or dare." Caleb said.

Will cocked her head to the side and said, "How about we use a truthful code phrase? From now on we should call it 'game night'."

* * *

**Author's note: I didn't continue with each of the single dares for the sake of time and because with the physical nature of the relationships between Will/Matt, Irma/Caleb, and obviously Cornelia/Peter. Instead I skipped to where they could really explore new territory (and each other).**

**Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Busted

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is mine with influences from ****LordofDarkness2099**

* * *

**Movie Night, Part 6: Busted Intro**

It had been such a great night. We were all happily relaxing and eating pizza. When Will's mom came home unexpectedly. Let's just say it wasn't hard to guess what had been going on...the place hadn't aired out yet.

She was pissed...to say the least, kicking us all out and calling our parents before we could get home. To make sure that everyone knew about 'the situation'. I was not looking forward to getting home, we were busted, no doubt. I could already imagine being grounded until I went to college. But that wasn't what worried me...what would happed to me and Will now? We just got together, I don't want to lose her now...

**

* * *

**

Continued in five new stories entitled: 'Busted!' See what happens to each girl in the wake of Susan Vandom's wrath? Things change and change quickly for our girls as they choose between family and friends.

**Cheers!**


End file.
